


All There Ever Was

by Tommykaine



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/Tommykaine
Summary: Collection of one-shots centered specifically about Lawrence's route, based on the prompt "River".-All of these stories have been written for the prompt "Fiume" ("River"), for the seventh week of the 8th edition of the COW-T by LandeDiFandomThese are all one-shots and not chapters! They are not linked together except for being all based on the same fandom and prompt, and all centering about Lawrence or the universe built around him.





	1. Chapter 1

 

He had been looking for him again.

His feet submerged by shallow water of the river, caressed by the gentle current.

He felt like it was calling out to him, whispering to lie down and stop fighting it.

It would feel so good to give in... he would finally be at peace.

But peace wasn't what he came there to find.

He had been there before. It was hard to recall how many times. Maybe just one, maybe too many to count.

It didn't matter. He had to come back for him.

He felt like he'd been wandering forever when he finally saw him.

He gasped, holding out his breath – not that he needed to breathe there, but it was still a reflex from back when...

Back when what?

He didn't know.

He tried to run towards him, but the distance between them never changed, even if the other was just standing there.

He forced himself to recall his name. He had to get his attention. He had to reach out to him. He had to...

It was something that started with...L

“L...L...”, he cried out, but his voice sounded no louder than a whisper. “L...Law...rence... Lawrence!”

The figure turned around, its blue eyes glowing in the fog, just like his horns.

His heartbeat grew louder. That, too, was nothing more than a reminiscence of his previous state.

He picked up his pace, running faster than he ever had in his life. He wasn't even panting. His current form didn't know fatigue, it didn't need rest.

The creature in front of him smiled, a sinister grin that lit up its face.

It gave him the chills, and yet he couldn't help but be as drawn towards him as he was repulsed by it. He was terrified by the idea of that thing touching him, and yet he knew he wanted to get closer.

Then, much to his dismay, the figure turned around and started walking away.

“Lawrence, wait!”. his tone grew panicked. “Don't leave me behind! I'll come with you!”.

He kept shouting at him, but it was useless. The other didn't even turn to look at him.

He was growing increasingly desperate, and that was when he finally slipped. He was running too fast, so when his feet tripped into something he couldn't see, below the water, he couldn't keep his balance.

He fell face-first into the river.

 _No!_ , he tried to cry out, but the water was pouring in his mouth, entering his nostrils and filling his lungs. He struggled, purely out of instinct, until he realized he didn't feel like he was drowning.

He didn't feel anything but bliss, as the current slowly carried him away.

 _I can't,_ he thought. I have to reach him. _He has to know..._

_Know what?_

He couldn't remember. His mind was rapidly emptying from any residual thoughts and memories he had managed to carry with him.

He would have tried to struggle, but he could not.

It was too late.

 


	2. Seeing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "Fiume" ("River"), for the seventh week of the 8th edition of the COW-T by LandeDiFandom

 

Lawrence had never meant to cause them pain.

All he wanted to was for them to be able to understand.

To see the same thing he had.

For them to come back, like he did, their eyes finally opened upon the misery of the world around them. Finally able to see it for how it truly was, just like he did.

Then maybe he wouldn't have felt so alone.

He had to bring them there, to the River.

He had been there many times before on his own, and every time he came back it was like he could see everything much more clearly than he ever had. Little by little, all the curtains fell and revealed the world for what it truly was, for what it truly had been all along.

There had to be a way to make them see. He had to find it, soon, before he was consumed by him.

Maybe, together they would find a way to never leave, to never have to go back to that neverending nightmare that everyone else naively called “reality”.

Still, no matter what, it never worked out like he wanted it to.

  


He had tried to be nice at first. Tried to get them to come with him willingly. Tried to explain what he wanted from them. What he was trying to do.

He only wanted to help them see it.

In the end, he finally realized there was nothing he could say or do. They had to find their way there and back on their own, just like he had, before they could understand.

But they never came back again. Not like he did.

He had tried so many times. He was sick of it. He no longer even believed it was possible.

Yet, it was the only thing he could do.

He was terrified of being alone. The only one with that knowledge, with no one else to share it with.

Everyone just thought that he was crazy, just like they always did before.

Except now he was stronger. He could make them be silent if he wanted too, just like his plants.

He wished it was as easy with people. Plants could never fight back against him, no matter what he did. They never tried to get anything more than what he gave them. They would never leave him when they no longer needed something from him, because they needed him to survive.

He wished he could find someone that was just like that, just like his plants. It couldn't be just anyone, no, it would have to be someone special. Someone he would never want to be parted from.

He didn't want them to be like his flowers, beautiful and treacherous, showing off their looks just to get what they wanted. He wanted – no, _needed_ them to be able to see the truth unravel all around them. He needed them to know.

Or else, he really felt like he was going to go crazy.

 


	3. Restless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written for the prompt "Fiume" ("River"), for the seventh week of the 8th edition of the COW-T by LandeDiFandom

 

She'd seen his eyes in the darkness, right before waking up.

She jolted up with a start, half expecting to find herself trapped on...

She blinked.

Her room was filled with light, so bright it was almost painful.

She looked down at her sheets. They were drenched in sweat.

She grimaced and kicked them off of herself, before picking them up to bring them to the bathroom, tossing them in the laundry basket.

  
  


It wasn't the first time she had woken up like that.

In her dreams she kept wandering forever, endlessly chased by a mysterious creature.

She didn't remember much else about them.

  
  


Sometimes they were almost peaceful. She would wade in the calm waters of an unknown river, unable to see the shore, but she wasn't scared. She didn't know why, but she knew she was safe there.

Even the sight of the creature slowly materializing before her eyes wasn't enough to scare her. She knew she could just lay down and drift away, that the river would carry her away safely, somewhere where it could never find her. She didn't know _how_ she knew, but she did.

  
  


Sometimes, instead, it was a horrible pitch black wasteland.

There she found herself lost amongst the dying trees, the sky so dark it looked like it was covered in soot.

No light to be found in that place, except for the threatening glow of the eyes and the horns of the monster appearing in front of her.

She would run, then, endlessly chased by that mysterious creature. It never quite came close enough to reach her, but it was never out of her sight.

She didn't know what would happen if it were to touch her, but she had the most horrible feeling about it. It was best not to find out.

  
  


Maybe it had been the stress, she thought. Maybe she just needed to relax.

There was no one free on the one night she decided to go out, but she figured she might as well have a good time by herself. Grab a drink, maybe get to know someone new and chat away until her worries would be a thing of the past.

Three places nearby caught her attention. She immediately discarded one of the options based on the reviews. Too shady, the last thing she needed was to worry about yet even more weird encounters.

The one with the most top-ratings sounded tempting, but maybe too fancy for her taste. She didn't want to feel out of place either.

So that only left...

“The Jackalope, hm”.

She kinda liked it already, even just by the name. It was unusual, but also weirdly familiar. Maybe it was part of a chain.

Well then, it was decided. She was already dressed, so it was time to set off.

With some luck, she would be able to forget all about the terrible creature that didn't seem to want to leave her alone.

Thank God it was all in her head.

 


	4. Persistence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written for the prompt "Fiume" ("River"), for the seventh week of the 8th edition of the COW-T by LandeDiFandom

 

The first time he'd been there he'd been confused, but not scared.

In fact, he actually felt good. It felt right to be there.

For the first time in his life, he felt like he belonged.

He never would have wanted to go back, he just wanted to stay there forever, wandering in the peaceful waters of the River.

He had to be forced to go back. He couldn't know it yet, but it wasn't the first time someone tried to refuse to leave.

Except, this time something went wrong.

  
  


Maybe it was him, and the fact that he had never been quite normal, that there always had been something... off about him.

Maybe it was just an unfortunate chance, one in a million, and he had just happened to be the one to be affected by it.

Whichever the case, he was never the same when he woke up.

He never forgot about the River.

  
  


All he wanted was to go back, to be allowed to stay there and wade into the soft stream, forever basking into that blissful feeling.

Yet somehow he always ended up back in his world. And every time he did, there was always something more and more unnerving about it. It just didn't feel right, even more so than usual.

He had never felt like he was supposed to be there, but now it was different.

Now it was like he'd been asleep all of his life, and then a veil had suddenly been lifted from his eyes.

He could see everything clearly. The rot, the stench, the decay... it was everywhere around him, and it was growing inside him as well.

And he could tell, every time he tried to escape and go back to the River, it only got worse. He could see more and more things, horrible things, especially in the dark.

He never was able to sleep at night again after that. Not after knowing what was hiding in the shadows.

  
  


“Lawrence Oleander” had been a thing of the past.

There was no name for what he had become, for what he was still in the process of transforming into.

He didn't care. He could tell it was becoming harder and harder for them to keep him away.

He had been warned of course.

“Souls can rot too... do you want that to happen to you?”

He hadn't listened. He didn't care about his soul, not if it had to live trapped in that everlasting nightmare.

He could feel the pressure growing weaker. Every time he went back, it took longer and longer for him to be forced to drift off in the River.

It didn't matter how long it took. It could have been a million years, it could have been for longer than there even was a time. It was a meaningless concept anyway. There was no such thing as time when he was there.

The day would come where they would have been powerless to stop him.

Maybe by that point, there would be little left of him to even stop, but it didn't matter.

He had to see the River again.

And one day, he was sure of it, it would be the last thing he ever would see.

Forever.

 


End file.
